


Whiskey and Cookies

by TallyIV



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dont do that!, Drinking and driving is bad!!, Dwalin is a big softie at heart, Dwalin needs more love, F/M, Fluff, I know some terms are american and some are british, Like REALLY Bad!, Like so cool, Modern AU, Mostly in there because i miss my own dog, OFC drives home after drinking, OFC has a dog, OFC rides a motorcycle, Soulmates/Ones, That dog is awesome, Thats because i am an american living in britian, Uber was invented for a reason, University AU, dont do that, dont judge, dont judge!, maybe smut eventually, mostly indulging my own fantasies, the terms are mashed together for me, we all have something we miss alot when we move out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallyIV/pseuds/TallyIV
Summary: The company make up parts of a a few different departments of a University. but mostly situated around the Theatre department.Saruman is caught being a sleaze bag and forced to retire. When the replacement professor is hired, she is like a breath of fresh air in the department. soon she fits right in with the company but more than anything she fits right into the missing peace of a certain burly dwarf's heart.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Dwalin/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The handshake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves,  
> Thank you for reading i hope you enjoy.  
> PLease leave comments or kudos it means so much to get a response!!!  
> Thank you,  
> TallyIV!  
> ps. Sorry about the shitty spelling and grammer. I try but its definatetly not my forte. Thank God for spell check am i right! anyway, kisses and enjoy.

Thorin and Dwalin sat in the faculty meeting that they were required to Attend. It had turned into Dean Denethor doing a power trip but that was no more than expected. Plus there was free donuts and coffee. Say what you will about the greasy Dean but he did like good food and always supplied it for his meetings.

“I would like to introduce our new theatre professor who is Replacing Saruman who retired last year…” 

Saruman had been forced to retire after it had gotten out that he had been not only embezzling funds from the department but he had also… implemented… casting couch.. Favoritism. The other members of the Department had been aghast and promptly reported him. And now were working very hard to rebuild the reputation of the department. Dwalin and Thorin shook their heads. Denethor probably would have let it go on if the rest of the staff hadn’t raised a stink about it. Just then a younger woman was gestured to stand up by the Dean.

“… This is Ms Smoak she will be taking over Mr. Grey’s improv and stunt classes as Mr. Grey will now be heading the production department. ”

She was about a head taller than the Professor Bilbo Baggins, who also happened to be Thorin’s fiancé. That wasn’t saying much in terms of height though, Bilbo was tall for a hobbit but was still a hobbit. She however wore shoes over her small feet and looked far more human than anything else.

“Thank You Dean, Tally Smoak at your service, I am looking forward to working with you all.” She bowed to the assembled Professors, in a very traditionally polite manner. She sat back down in her seat next to Gandalf Grey. A slight smirk playing about the corners of her mouth at Denethor’s mumbles to get back on track.

…

After the meeting many of the professors stayed and chatted, although Denethor ducked out. He didn’t actually do much with the department except use it to try to curry favor with other Deans or the head of the university, a position he had long been working towards.   
Thorin and Dwalin headed towards Smoak, Who was talking to Bilbo, head of the costuming department.

“… tour of the facilities and noticed the costuming department had an empty room in the back corner. I definitely don’t want to step on any toes but Gandalf gave the go ahead for me to do a production in the style of Commedia Del Arte and I was wondering if I could either use the room To make the Masks or if you are willing partner with me in that? It is quite a messy process and I wouldn’t want to mess up your usual work area”. Her voice was a lot softer than it had been when she had addressed the whole room. Her knee length Dark red velvet jacked cut her an imposing figure as it contrasted with her pale skin, but her eyes softened it as he saw sincerity and kindness illuminating her silvery eyes.

“Of course” Bilbo replied to her grinning up at her, “I do not have much experience with that style of Theatre but come my office for a cup of tea tomorrow and we can discuss what you need”.   
Dwalin was shocked only people Bilbo really liked or his students got invited to tea in the small Professor’s Office.

“Thank you so much, what time would work best for you?”

“4 oclock should do nicely” Bilbo said before Looking to Thorin who was looming behind him, “Oh hello love, Do you remember that hilarious jester we saw on the street in Imladris? The one that poured a bucket of water on the Fili and Kili?”

“Yes” Thorin’s lips twitched that had been a great trip and the jester who Fili and Kili had been heckling got her revenge and was handsomely rewarded by the crowd.

“That was Tally here” he patted the young woman’s arm, who blushed and looked down at her red leather boots. 

“very entertaining”

“Thank you” she looked up at him and smiled.

“Thorin Oakenshield, I mostly teach classics and stage movement, This is my cousin Dwalin Fundin” he gestured to Dwalin Who was standing arms crossed over his chest, trying not to show how much the young woman enticed him (and doing a very good job at intimidating her) “ hes mostly stage fighting and prop weapons” 

“A pleasure”  
she stuck out her hand hesitantly to the burly dwarf who eyed her before taking it and gripping her hand a bit to hard, causing a slight wince, to cross her features. But the instant their hands touched Dwalin felt warm and tingly his heart fairly melted for the impish looking girl. He never wanted to let go. Thorin finally nudged him making him snap out of the daze he went into staring into her eyes and release her hand. He grunted and turned leaving. Tally just stood staring at her hand perplexed, it was Bilbo who got her attention by speaking.

“We should really head out, don’t forget tea tomorrow”

“Yes of course tea, see you then” Tally said shaking herself and smiling at them.

… 

That evening Dwalin, Thorin and Bilbo were all sitting in Thorin and Bilbo’s shared apartment sipping their preferred drinks.

“So what did you think of Tally” Thorin asked not at all pointedly at Dwalin. Bilbo answered first.

“I liked her, She seemed nice and I’ve seen some of her work before. Some videos of her work in The Dale theatres as well as Gondor. Also her street performances”  
Dwalin just stared into his glass remembering the warm feeling that had flooded him when he grasped her hand, warm like just the right amount of whiskey and fresh baked cookies.

“What did you think Dwalin?” Thorin probed again.

“S’mmed nice”

“Wow high praise coming from you Cousin” Thorin teased with a grin hoping to get a rise out of the gruff dwarf, Dwalin just nodded. Thorin frowned looked at Bilbo. who gave him a knowing look.

“Dwalin what did you feel?”

“Scotch and Cookies” Dwalin muttered before flinching and looking up, “What?” but Thorin was already laughing earning himself a smack on the arm from Bilbo.

“Cut it out you weren’t much better”

Dwalin growled at his old friend, “What are you two on about?”

“If im not mistaken, She’s your one”


	2. Wine, Rum, And a phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then someone doesnt readily talk about their private life it can be easy to make assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: The OC uses alcohol to deal with her anxiety and self doubt. this is not a healthy way to deal with such things.   
> also if mentions of anxiety and self doubt and destructive behavior might trigger you please take that into consideration before reading.   
> ive based this in my own struggles with anxiety and how i have delt with things in the past.

Throughout the term Thorin would often hear about Tally from Bilbo. Apparently she helped him out in the costume shop when she could. It wasn’t until his joint class with Dwalin on how to move on stage when he started to hear the student’s opinions on her.

“You have Smoak’s improv class right?”

“Yeah, why?” 

“I saw you guys in the courtyard why were you outside??”

“Of yeah the Choir director kicked us out of the usual room, so we went outside”

“How do you like the class?”

“I like it, its helped with my confidence and quick thinking. As much as I liked Grey’s classes its nice to have something fresh, you know she was a street performer?”

“Yeah Kili pulled up her website, she’s pretty famous”

“You going out for her play?”

“Yes, seems like fun”

Dwalin yelled at the students to take their turn on the stage and things moved on.

…

At the end of a class Dwalin noticed Tally sitting a few seats back in the audience watching, waiting for it to be over. Once he dismissed the students she stood and came over. 

“Mr. Fundin?”

“Dwalin please”

“Right Dwalin, well I was wondering if you would be willing to come to one of the rehearsals for my production and help me choreograph two of the actors in a fight sequence. Just the bare bones of it, they need to be able to improv a great deal in the performances but we are struggling with the actual mechanics”. While she was speaking she rocked up on her toes and back to her heals, her arms crossed behind her back. it was disarming and made her look very cute and innocent.

“Sure” Dwalin grunted trying to appear tough. And not at all wrapped around her finger. Truth is he would do anything for her.

…

It went like that for the rest of the year. They worked together a bit, but it was mostly Dwalin trying to catch glances of her throughout the day.  
At the end of the year Thorin and Bilbo invited Tally over to their house and plied her with her favorite wine and a tasty dinner, until they sat comfortable around the fireplace.

“So Tally how have you been liking the university?” Bilbo asked sitting comfortably in Thorin’s lap. She had gotten used to the pair’s affectionate nature. 

“Its nice, the department has been very welcoming. Even though I kind of came in like a whirlwind and threw new ideas out all over the place.”

“Its been good” Thorin said, head resting against the back of his chair. “So many people are set in the old ways of things they forget that Theatre is Art and it changes with the generations” 

“mhh” Tally agreed taking a gulp of her wine. With the wine glass in her hand, and her white shirt that looked like something a pirate or poet would wear, she cut a striking figure. Bilbo eyed the young professor who was lounging in the chair across from them obviously happily buzzed and eyeing the bookcase next to her. He liked her, she was the right mix of hard working maturity and carefree youth. If he hadn’t known of Dwalin’s attraction to her he might have tried to get Thorin to proposition her to join them.   
“You drove here right?” getting up off Thorin’s lap.

“Rode my motorcycle why?” she asked, turning her attention from the books.

Thorin snorted and muttered “Really is perfect for him isn’t she” earning a kick from Bilbo.

“I think you’ve had a bit to much to drive home” Bilbo stated his protective side showing just a little.

“Right, home!” tally jumped up, “Ive been intruding haven’t I” she shook her head as if scolding herself internally. “My flat just 5 minutes away ive driven that far in much worse shape” (don’t drink and drive kids that’s bad!) She reached for her coat and bag. 

“Or you could stay here” Bilbo suggested, 

“Oh no I wouldn’t dream of imposing, and I really should get back Edmund will be wanting dinner”.

“Edmund?” Thorin growled, the thought of his friend’s one having another lover rankling him by proxy. Bilbo once again covered his Lovers growl with a friendly remark.

“Oh yes wouldn’t want to keep him waiting, but would he be ok with you out so late?” she stopped and stared for a second before chuckling a look of realization crossing her face.

“Oh you thought… No I don’t… Sorry Edmund is my dog”. She said closing up her coat and slinging her messenger bag. “See you on Monday” and with that she breezed out the door. Thorin and Bilbo were left standing looking at each other speculatively.

“Well atleast that answers one question” Bilbo said moving to the window to watch her get on her motorcycle and put her helmet on. There was a brief pause where she just went still head lowered before she shook her head and kicked the machine to life. The motor purring off into the night.

…

Tally was kicking herself, in the walk to her bike down from Thorin’s and Bilbo’s flat. That moment at the end, She had overstayed, gotten to comfortable, probably said to much or not enough or the wrong thing, her insecurities were welling up threatening to overwhelm her. All the anxiety and self-doubt she had pushed down throughout the night came whispering back. Forcing tears to well up in her eyes. It took supreme force of will to push all of that back for the drive home.   
In a moment of weakness she stopped at the Off license and picked up a bottle of Rum. The kind that would burn though her mind and help her forget her insecurities.  
Edmund greeted her when she walked through the door. The audio book she would leave playing so he didn’t miss her speaking lowly in the background. He was a large black Shepard with golden eyes that noticed everything and held a good deal more personality and intelligence and you would expect.  
“Hey bud” she dropped her back and moved to the kitchen to feed him setting the bottle on on the counter. She hadn’t opened it but when Edmund sat and sighed staring at it, it was obvious he knew what it held. 

“Of don’t start with me” she filled his bowl extra full to try to placate him, “It was stressful and I over stayed my welcome, and they are intimidating, and so happy together it makes me sad. I may have you but I need someone more people than you are”

Edmund sighed again and moved to his bowl. Tally reached up to the counter and grabbed the bottle before moving to the couch and opening it. Taking a long swig.

…

A phone call not so gently jarred Tally from her rather uncomfortable sleep on the couch. Edmund laying in the space between her sprawled legs. She pawed feebly at her phone, before she got ahold of it.

“Yes” her voice was rough from her sleep but she didn’t bother clearing it.

“to save you the embarrassment of being late to dress rehearsals this is your 20 minute warning” Dwalin’s growl sounded through from the other end, causing Tally’s eyes to go wide and she shot of the couch like a bolt from a ballista. The stumbled when she knocked her knee into the coffee table.

“Of Mahal this is going to be rough” she grumbled

“What?” Dwalin asked

“Just.. Uh thank you Dwalin, I think I can just make it” she said as she ran around her flat grabbing things before she eyes landed on Edmund pointedly sitting next to his bowl. She darted over and started filling it. As she spoke to the burly dwarf still on the other end of the line. “Could you, go to the Café and get me and Extra Tall Lavender Redbull. Tell them its for me and to put it on my tab”

“Yeah” Dwalin checked his watch, “15 minutes, before warmups” he reminded her already walking twards the Café. 

“Oh Mahal, um also pick up an extra can of Red bull. Im going to need it” 

Dwalin just grunted in acknowledgement.

“Thank you” She said and he heard her keys through the line and a “Bye Eddy” Which made his heart twinge slightly. And he hung up.  
Tally looked at her phone as it beeped at her that the call had been disconnected.


	3. Rehearsal, Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all coming together, but Dwalin has to pass wither Edmund likes him of not.

Dwalin dully stood in line at the Café. He had know that she might have a boyfriend. Heck someone as pretty and lively as her it would be a shock that she didn’t but he had hoped.  
He got to the front of the line to the lanky elf student that was working the till, recognizing him as Legolas, Professor Thranduil the Dean of the History department’s son.

“I need an uh Extra tall Lavender Red Bull and another one in the can” He said grumbled, earning a look of disbelief from the young Elf. “On Professor Smoak’s Tab”.

“Oh Yeah, That makes more sense” Legolas said as he punched it in. “I don’t think anyone but her even orders that”

Dwalin grunted and moved to the side to wait. Soon Gimli a young dwarf who’s Dad was one of Dwalin’s Cousins called out the order and Dwalin moved to pick it up.

“Uncle Dwalin, Prof Smoak got you enabling her now too?”

Dwalin just scowled at the young dwarf and took the oddly colored drinks with him in his walk back to the theatre.  
Just as he arrived back at the stage door he saw her hurrying up, Jacket not even buttoned shirt wrinkled and hair a mess. Her bag over one shoulder and a motorcycle helmet in one hand. He handed her her drinks.

“Rough night?”

She didn’t answer at first, popping the lid to the can 16oz can of redbull she downed it in one go. And strode into the back stage area tossing the can in a recycling bin.

“Had dinner with Thorin and Bilbo last night” she said as he followed her to her office up a flight of stairs near the costume shop.

“Oh”

“Was nice Bilbo can really cook, nice to have a home cooked meal not made by me for once”

“Eddy doesn’t cook?” he asked a little bitterly. She paused and looked at him one eye raised and a confused grimace on her face.

“Please it’s too early and I’m to hung over for jokes. No Eddy doesn’t cook. Eddy is my Dog”. She grabbed a picture of her desk and handed it to him as she sat and dig through a drawer. Dwalin looked down at the picture. It was Tally smiling with wind swept hair a large black dog cuddling up against her staring into the camera.  
Tally made a little noise of glee when she found what she was looking for. A bottle of tequila. Which she poured a liberal dose of into her lavender drink. She then pulled a packed of dried beef out of her bag and stuffed some in her mouth.

“Bilbo would not have let you go home if he knew you were drunk enough to be hungover”. Dwalin said lowly. She was now standing in front of the mirror at the end of the bookshelf. Straightening her cloths and braiding her hair long brown hair back. braided the tail end reached the waist of her jeans and it was the color of chocolate cake. His fingers itched to tangle in it. Even in this modern age Hair was special to dwarves.

“I wasn’t drunk when I left” She said adding some Eyeliner. The student Stage manager showed up and knocked on the open door. 

“Everyone’s ready”

“Run them through warmups, Well be out in a bit. Is Bilbo here yet?”

“The costumes were hung in the dressing rooms and there is a light on in his office”

“So yes” Tally said turning to the student. It was Ori a small scholarly dwarf, who was getting his degree to be a librarian. But had a definite knack for stage managing.

“Yes” 

“Good” Tally said and Ori left clipboard in hand. Dwalin stopped Tally before she could breeze past him. Handing her, her drink, her binder with her notes, and her jacket. Then followed her out, defiantly not eyeing her ass on the way out. He sat next to her in the audience to watch the dress rehearsal Bilbo and Thorin sitting behind of them.  
About half way through Tally looked over her shoulder at Bilbo, “Costumes look great Bilbo”

“Well they were fun to do”

The rest of the rehearsal went great, Thorin and Bilbo left soon as soon as the lights came up, for the first rehearsal. After lunch there was another, by the time she was giving her notes to the students and waving them off it was evening and dark outside. Once they were gone she slumped in her chair in her office. 

“I’m starving” she muttered head heavy against the back of the chair. Dwalin was sat heavily in the armchair she kept in the corner of her office for meetings with students. And he suspected late night Grading. Often when he passed her office on the way home he would see the soft light of a lamp on and her pouring over some paper or ancient book.

“Join me for Dinner then?” Dwalin asked hopeful.

“hmmm” she hummed speculatively looking at her watch, “Need to let Edmund out, how about you join me for dinner and ill pull a Beef Pie ive got stashed in the freezer out”

…

Dwalin knocked on the door of the Flat, and heard a loud bark. Followed by, “Its open”  
Her flat was warm comfortable, and when he entered a large dog was sitting in the hall, staring at him with entirely too intelligent large golden eyes. 

“Hello, you must be Edmund” Dwalin held the back of his hand out for the dog to catch his sent.  
The large dog gave a huff and stood walking into the kitchen, Dwalin followed, The kitchen was large and well stocked, Tally was kneeling on the counter reaching for something on a high shelf. 

“I see you passed muster then” She said as Dwalin entered

“Seems so” 

Tally set some wineglasses on the counter. “I don’t really know what you like to drink, I have red Wine, several different beers, liquor, some fizzy stuff, juice?” she asked hoping down lightly. Dwalin set the wine bottle he brought on the counter.

“Any of those would do fine, but I brought this. Bilbo said you like it and my Amad would skin me for not bringing something”

She pulled out a drawer and proffered him the corkscrew. “I wouldn’t want your Ma’ to skin you, it would ruin your tattoos””. She smiled up at him. Before turning just as the timer for the oven dinged.  
As she went to check the pie Dwalin raised an eyebrow at Edmund who was sitting on a plush cushion in the corner. His hands idly going through the motions of opening the wine. He could swear the dog smirked back at him.

“He is very expressive” 

“Who Eddy?” Tally was putting the Pie on a rack to cool. She paused to smile over at her dog, who locked eyes with her immediately. “Yes, he is. That’s the reason I got him. I have always found that expressiveness is often an indicator of intelligence in animals. Well that and I think he chose me really”

“The best ones do” he handed her a glass of wine

“The pie needs to Rest for a few minutes, would you like the grand tour”. She waved him forward.

Dwalin Loved her flat, it was perfect for Tally, lots of cozy places to snuggle up with books. Dinner was lovely as well the Food was delicious if this was what her food that had been frozen tasted like, Dwalin swore to himself he would kiss the Tally’s feet for something she had made fresh just for him.  
After dinner they sat on the couch with the bottle of wine Ember had pulled out a large jar of cookies. Dwalin was absolutely smitten. If the burly dwarf could shoot hearts out of his eyes. He would have been after those cookies.


	4. What we hold in our hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of past abuse and Self doubt. PTSD esk dreams (just breif mention) so i fuigured i should probubly add a trigger warning....

Dwalin groaned slightly and curled tighter around the warm soft body in his arms, nose buried in her hair. Before stiffening and shooting up nearly knocking her off the couch. 

“Oh Mahal Lass” he said as she quickly shifted to not land on the floor.

“Whyd you move I was so comfy” She flipped over and curled into the warm patch he had left. 

“Lass we fell asleep” Dwalin fully stood and looked down at the younger professor. Both their cloths were still in place only her braid was mussed from being slept in. Dwalin gave a sigh of relief. His mind was still going a mile a minute when her voice, decidedly clearer than a moment ago cut through his thoughts.

“What are you so upset about? Is the prospect of having slept with me so detestable?”   
That got Dwalin’s attention real quick, looking down at her, Dwalin saw anxiety and doubt barely behind a mask of fake offence.

“NO of course not”

“Cause that would make the fact you’re my one real awkward” she said under her breath. Causing Dwalin to freeze.

“You know? How do you know? Only Dwarfs can feel One’s”

“You didn’t think I was this short on accident did you?” Dwalin’s brow furrowed. Tally laughed and continues. “My mother was a hobbit my father was a Dwarf, at least that is   
what she told me. He died before I was born.”

“I’m sorry lass” Dwalin moved to sit next to her as she looked down at her hands. 

“I thought coming here to Erebor University would help me learn more about that part of my heritage. I have checked out nearly half of the books on dwarvish culture from the library. That’s how I know you’re my One. I’m sorry I don’t know much more”.   
Dwalin grunted, mind already spinning with ideas of fun ways to educate her in dwarvish culture. And how to properly court her. But she took his silence as disappointment.

“I’m sorry” she muttered under her breath, “I know I’m not exactly Ideal as a partner”   
Dwalin’s attentions snapped to her profile as she stared determinately out the window. Edmund had wandered over and rested his head on her clenched hands. Eyes locked on her face, Dwalin gently pulled her to face him. 

“I’m not one for fancy words Lass, but You are everything I have ever dared to dream of, and yet you are far more than I ever expected”.   
Dwalin saw a brief flicker of hope in her eyes before it was once more squashed by a self-derisive snort. She shook her head and tried to pull away. Dwalin didn’t let her but surged forward and kissed her. He tried to pour how he felt into that kiss. How much her appearance was an answer to his hopeless please to the stones to give him a partner, a companion, a Lover. His large hands eventually wove gently into her hair as her small clever ones crept up his chest to his neck. He shuddered as they threaded into his beard.

“Mahal Lass” he growled finally breaking the kiss and taking a shuddering breath. “I want to court you properly”

“mhm” She was still dazed from the kiss. He smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek,

“Lass, Let me braid a courting braid into your hair”   
She nodded slowly, 

“I’ll get a brush” Dwalin let her up and she walked off to her bedroom. Edmund stayed and stared at Dwalin for a moment before getting up on the couch in front of him. Once the large dog sat, he offered a Paw. Dwalin took it with great solemnity,

“I won’t hurt her I promise”.  
A large Doggy grin split Edmund’s face and he pounced on Dwalin, shoving his cold nose into Dwalin’s neck earning a childish giggle from the big man. They wrestled gently on the couch before Edmund flopped across Dwalin’s lap, demanding chest and belly scratches. Dwalin acquiesced happily,

“You’re not so reserved are you, Not really. You’re just a big softie Huh” Dwalin chuckled.

“Just like you id say” Tally’s voice came from the doorway where she was leaning, brush in hand. Her hair was loose and Dwalin could see she had done some work on the tangles herself. Seeing her standing there cloths rumpled, hair slightly mussed and lips bruised from his kisses stirred something in Dwalin he growled, 

“Come here, Marlûna [Love*]”

… 6 months later … 

Tally was in the kitchen getting more drinks from the fridge while Dwalin sat in the Livingroom with Thorin and Bilbo. Edmund was leaning back into Dwalin’s legs getting the neck and chest scratches Dwalin had discovered were the Large Dog’s favorite. 

“I always knew you had a soft spot for Dogs” Thorin said looking at his cousin who was doting on Edmund. 

“Sometimes it feels like I’m third wheeling” Tally said coming back into the room and handing out the drinks. Earning her a laugh from all present. They were supposed to be playing cards but it had turned into just a comfortable chat over alcohol. Dwalin pulled Her into his lap when she was near enough.

“Its hard to believe you thought he was my boyfriend and were jealous, and how hes got you wrapped around his Paw” Tally chuckled earning her a playful scowl and pinch from Dwalin. 

“See what I have to deal with Thorin” Dwalin wined. “Im the bottom of the totem pole here”.  
Earning more laughs. Tally eventually moved to sit next to Bilbo while Dwalin and Thorin took Edmund to the back yard.

“Have you chosen a Date?” She asked Bilbo while refilling his wine glass.

“Midsummers Eve probably” Bilbo said watching as she opened an cabinet and poured herself some scotch. 

“Summer weddings are very popular these days, dancing into the night under the stars… very romantic”

“ How about you?” Bilbo asked watching her. Dwalin had not proposed yet, although Bilbo knew it was in the works. He had actually been tasked with finding out some idea of things she would like. Tally paused.

“Personally I don’t like the idea of a big wedding for me” her eyes were a little far off. “I know its important for a lot of people but the political aspect of it” she shrugged and wrinkled her nose. “I always liked the idea of eloping and spending the money on a fantastic honeymoon”

“have you and Dwalin talked about that?”

“No it hasn’t been all that long and ill admit ive been waiting for him to come to his senses and leave” her voice got quieter and quieter. As she was suddenly very interested in the contents of her glass. Bilbo was shocked.

“Why would he Leave?”  
Tally downed her drink in one and stood to watch the men and dog from the window. 

“I know im not the easiest person to be around a lot. Im inconsistent and melancholic to the extreme. And I’m not nearly caring or affectionate enough”. She turned to look at Bilbo leaning against the window. “I’m too used to being on my own. It’s a struggle to let him in to the degree he deserves. I feel like im lying to him” her arms crossed in front of herself and she hunched over looking small.  
Bilbo’s eyes were big and he didn’t know what to say. He wondered what had happened to her to make her feel so much self-doubt. She cleared her throat and straightened, Bilbo witnessed her usual mask of genial calm slide back into place.

“You were saying about your wedding, have you picked a theme yet?”  
Bilbo let her steer the conversation back into ground she was more comfortable with, and they chatted amiably for a while.

…

Dwalin was throwing a stick for Edmund to try chase, talking to Thorin, they were talking about this and that and everything in between the sun getting low. Near when the first stars were just beginning to show and they were nearly finished with their beers,

“I heard you set your wedding for midsummers eve”

“yes Bilbo wants an outdoor wedding and we can do it in the evening when its cooler”

“Sounds nice, having it at the Old Mansion?”

“Yes, under the Oaks in the back”  
Dwalin nodded, before ducking to pick up the stick Edmund had dropped and was now nudging twords him. He wound up and threw it at the fence at the end of the garden.

“What about you and Tally, when are you going to propose?” 

“I got the ring from my brother last week but…” Dwalin paused, looking sad.

“But what? You know she’s your One. What’s the problem?”

Dwalin sighed, “She talks in her sleep”

Thorin laughed, “Is that all? You’ll get used to it, hell you snore, you’ll be a right pair”, Dwalin’s expression made him stop and wait for the explanation that was short coming. 

“No that’s… that’s not what I meant. She thinks I’m going to leave her is I find something out. Last night she was crying begging me not to leave. Thorin I can’t imagine, I’ve never even seen her cry but last night it broke my heart”, Dwalin sat heavily on the bench. Eddy dropped the stick and laid down watching in concern. Thorin stood next to his oldest friend, looking up at the burly dwarf in concern. 

“Have you talked to her about it?”  
Dwalin shook his head, fiddling with his beer bottle. 

“I don’t know how to broach the subject, I cant exactly just blurt out, “Hey heard you talking and crying in your sleep last night, what to tell just what it is that you are so afraid to tell me that you have nightmares about me leaving because of it?”

“I think that’s just how it goes” Thorin said tilting his head to indicate where Tally and Bilbo stood, holding a few more drinks come to watch the stars with their respective partners. Tally however was frozen, Dwalin could see her struggling to maintain her usual mask but it was cracking, the raw fear showing throught. Bilbo touched her arm meaning to lead her to a place to sit, Suddenly she straightened, Yes Tally was a fantastic actress, and soon there was no trace of her aving heard what they had been talking about.

“Have you two been being good out here for my dear Eddy?” She set the wine glasses and bottle down on the table and went to ruffle her dog’s ears. Bilbo went to Thorin and gave him a kiss before settling in his lap. That kiss held the whispered words,

“She did hear”

Tally soon came back and seated herself in a chair next to the table. Thorin and Bilbo could feel the tension between their two friends. They had never seen Dwalin act so timid, step so gently around any subject that might startle his one.  
Bilbo insisted on going to get the snacks from the kitchen and pulled Thorin along with him. Bilbo was a gentle hobbit with all the training in decorum of a prince. That also included highly refined skills at ease dropping which he put into full effect.

…

Dwalin watched Thorin and Bilbo leave into the house before looking at Tally. It was hard to tell but he knew her well enough now to know she was hiding from him. Shoulders slightly hunched

“Lass come here”, he sighed opening an arm to her. Tally shook her head and grew even smaller in her chair. Dwalin stood and moved to kneel before her. She was shaking. He moved to cup her face in his large hand as he usually did when she was lost in thought, but the motion caused her to flinch. “Please don’t run from me” Dwalin said softly, heartbroken. It hurt him deeply when she was hurting. Because it was a hurt he couldn’t protect her from, couldn’t share with her. His head bowed until his forehead touched her scrunched up knees. “I can’t lose you. You are the brightest thing in my life. I lived in a half light for most of my life, I didn’t realize how dark it was until I was in your light. It blinded me at first, dazzled me. But now if you were to go id be left in darkness, to stumble in the cold and dark, My Uthakdenak (Miners candle) **, I don’t care what it is you carry in your heart that keeps you from me. All I care is that I can feel you drawing away. I can ney bear it lass”. He was shaking now too, slipping into the accent of his childhood.

Fear does interesting things to people. It can be a powerful stimulant giving a mother the strength to lift a car. It drives others to commit horrendous acts of violence. Dim the brightest lights, And it can drive the bravest strongest of men to their knees wilted and weeping.   
Ember slowly began to speak.

“When I came here I was running from …. My partner before, he…” she paused as Dwalin’s grip tightened. “he… That no one would… after… after… I’m Broken, useless.. I don’t deserve…” her sobs were getting in the way of her story but Dwalin understood well enough. He gathered her into his arms and sat in her chair, engulfing her in his presence.

“My darling, he was a liar you are not broken. A little cracked maybe but beautiful and whole. I will have all of you the light and the dark. You could never be useless” he brought her face up to look at him with a gentle hand. He brought their foreheads together, “I know these words do not fix what he said but know he is wrong. Your students, your friends, and I, We all know this. You have done so much good here at the university. Bilbo and Thorin see you as family already. I love you Ember, I will never abandon you”. Ember nodded against his head. They both knew this was in no way finished, it may never truly be gone. But for now they understood each other. Ember’s head slipped from his forehead to press against his shoulder. The Exhaustion and stress had finally gotten to her and she was asleep.  
Dwalin stood and walked towards the house, Edmund followed the two of them without being prompted. .Once in the house he found Thorin and Bilbo in the Livingroom.   
“Im going to put her to bed, ill be out in a moment”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From The Dwarrow Scholar dictionary, English / Neo Khazdul. It’s a downloadable PDF that is free. But be warned its upwards of 5000 pages long.  
> * [love -lady (passion) [DERIVED FORM (CaCCûna) / SINGULAR Fem. FORM ] [MRL]],   
> ** miner's candlestick [Singular Compound Noun] ive loosely adapted this to be miners candle


End file.
